1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to independent suspension assemblies and, more particularly, to independent suspension assemblies that can be used with the steerable wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering suspensions for heavy duty trucks such as, for example, semi-tractor trucks, class 5 through 8 trucks, etc., are typically manufactured using a solid axle extending under the truck engine in a generally perpendicular or transverse to the longitudinal centerline of the truck. At each end of the rigid axle, spindles are typically pivotally attached with kingpins for thereby pivotally mounting the truck front steering wheels. The vehicle chassis of such rigid front axle suspensions is often supported over the axle using leaf springs and/or air springs. The suspension characteristics of suspension systems having a rigid axle extending across and between the front wheels of the vehicle are generally undesirable because a bump experienced by one of the front wheels causes the entire front axle and, thus, the vehicle to move in response to the bump.
Independent front suspension systems are known. The incorporation of independent front suspension systems in a large truck, however, is difficult. A primary source of this difficulty is that the engines of such large trucks often extend between and below the truck chassis frame members into the same space where independent front suspension components are typically located.
An improved independent suspension system that can be used with the front steerable wheels of a large truck is desirable.